The purpose of the contract is to provide a variety of critical cancer prevention research information management functions necessary to support the identification, development, and qualification of potential cancer preventive agents for investigational new drug (IND) applications to the FDA for clinical trials. Support for cancer preventive agent development includes the gathering and organizing of information from the research, pharmaceutical, and medical literature;preclinical and clinical technical project reports;scientific meetings;and private industry documents provided to the NCI under confidentiality agreements. Support also includes abstracting and maintaining data bases of technical reports;abstracting application materials for the PREVENT Cancer Program;preparing specific chemical and biological agent and general class documents and structure / function and genomic / proteomic informational and statistical analyses for the Management Administrative Committee (MAC);and drafting minutes of the External Steering Panel, the Special Emphasis Panel and MAC meetings and manuscripts of current topics, progress, and opportunities in cancer preventive agent development research.